


happiness looks good on you

by milkhee



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Nostalgia, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhee/pseuds/milkhee
Summary: serim reminisces his memories with woobin and realizes how happiness looks good on him.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 8





	happiness looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is written in serim's perspective, hopefully no one gets confused :<<

happiness looks good on you, when we're talking from day to night, when we're eating by the seaside, and when we're gazing upon the nightlight.

i could still remember how you looked, the way your lips curled whenever we were together, both good and tough times. you were the ray of light that shined even when the gloomiest of gloomy days arrived; the one who gave me petty little laughs even when i was having a hard time. i could remember it all, just by picturing your smile.

the memory still lingers, when us two became a "we" rather than a simple "you" and "me." it was a real fantasy, how we started to fall in deeper and deeper until we couldn't see an end.

the day that we met, it started with a "hello" and ended with you saying you'd like to see me again. it went so fast, yet so slow. soon, i found myself confessing to you, just as you were about to do the same to me.

the first time we went out together, we were having a picnic infront of han river. i was nervous, to say the least. i was afraid of thinking you wouldn't feel the same anymore, or you were solely playing with my feelings. but as soon as our date had finished, you told me you liked me a lot, and that you wanted to be with me for a long time. i was hesitant at first, because i kept assuming you just wanted to ease me up, until your lips met mine, under that cherry blossom tree.

a warm spring became even warmer with your hands interlocked with mine. as we walked down the road where the memory of our first kiss lie, i finally realized that i was yours, and you were mine. we sat down as lovers, on the same bench where we once sat down as strangers. that was when i couldn't deny, i fell for you faster than the speed of light.

our summer was unbelievably hot, but you got me through the days. it'd be a lie to say i didn't enjoy your cuddles, even when the heat got the best of me. i was madly in love with you, that i started writing you poems and letters. your smile when you read them? it kept me happy, knowing that you like the things i do for you. at the exact same day as that, i knew i loved you more than i could ever imagine.

fall came faster than expected. i remember how we went on a trip to nami island; you were as excited as a child, and i loved seeing you like that. we strolled around and played with the crisp autumn leaves, tossing them around as your laugh echoed in my ears.

a chilly winter became not so cold with you beside me. that was the time when we told each other about our own dreams, and mine was to perform on stage. you told me to go for it, and so i did. i've never forsaken how you looked when i came home running to you, saying i got accepted from the audition.

the day i cherished the most took place on a saturday night up in an observatory, filled with the sight of twinkling stars. your eyes reflected them everywhere you looked, and that was when i thought for the first time, "i wanna spend my life with you by my side."

two years passed; we were still desperately in love with each other. but just like how our story was a whole fantasy, everything must come to an end, right?

as soon as a few days passed after our second anniversary, you came to me and said, "let's break up." tears continuously flowed down, but i couldn't do anything about it. i knew for a fact that you were just as hurt as i was, and i had no right to invalidate that. you told me you hoped we'd stay as friends, because i was still precious to you, just not in the same way anymore.

i admit, things weren't the way they were before. i still loved you from the bottom of my heart, but if being friends was the least that we could do, then i'd take it any day, because it was you.

it took a few months before i could say i started to slowly move on. but up until now, i occasionally think of you and how we'd end up if we stayed together. you and i slowly started to reach our own dreams, separately.

after almost a year, you finally realized that singing was your passion, and i finally got chosen to be in the debut lineup. when i told you about it, you seemed genuinely joyful, and i was glad that you were.

as i performed on the stage today, i saw you standing in the audience with the biggest grin on your face. as our eyes met, you waved gleefully, and i responded with a sly smile. i was hoping i still had a chance, but there you were, with another man.

that's when i knew, happiness looks good on you. even when you're not by my side, even when you're watching from a far, and even when you're with someone new, happiness still looks good on you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work posted on ao3 so please bear with me, i know nothing about ao3 ksjdjd i wrote this like more than a week ago kdjdjd i never thought this would be published, but here we are, finally! this isn't the best, as i wrote this at night, but thank you for reading! <3


End file.
